


Breathe

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: Rope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't want a tied up Sherlock of their own?

Sherlock let out a quiet whimper as his hands were bound above his head by the thick but well-worn rope. This was safe, familiar and he couldn't help but look forward to the evenings events each time. He breathed out quietly, keeping his eyes shut until the hands moved from the ropes, to his wrists and then down to brush fingertips across his cheek. The bound brunette listened to the brief silence, before feeling the bed shift and then the noise as the side table was opened and shut. 

"Sherlock?" his voice was quiet in the silence of the room. The detective then let his gray eyes blink open to meet comforting blue earning a slight smile. "Good?" he would ask every time, his eyes searching Sherlock's face for something. The brunette would never verbally respond once this had started and would only nod slightly, letting his eyes lid once more. 

John would let out a quiet sigh and pushed the brunettes curls back before he would start. That was Sherlock's favorite part, the care the blonde would show both before and after he would finish. He wasn't used to it, it was something new he hadn't experienced before the good doctor. He'd nod slightly, letting out an admittedly shaky breath while watching John's fingers move over his skin.

_Just breathe._


End file.
